The Beast Returns
by Vampiris
Summary: Beast Boy layed silently on his bed listening to the night when something strange happened. His animal instincts could sense someone in his room. Guess what? he's right!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! I got this idea last summer. If this sounds familiar to you then its because I have edited it and it sounds a lot better to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (obviously).

* * *

Beast Boy laid silently on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep because of the bright full moon. It was strange. A while after he gained his powers in Africa, he couldn't sleep _during_ a full moon. He just figured that his animal instincts is what kept him awake. Once he took a big mouth full of sleeping pills but it didn't help. He could remember the look on Rita's face when he told her what happened. He silently laughed to himself. 

Letting out a sigh, he laid back on his pillow with his eyes closed just listening to the sound of the night. His sensitive ears could hear his teammates breathing and snores even if they were a whole level above or bellow him. Robin mainly didn't snore but there were his occasions like tonight. Usually he always snored after a big fight with a criminal. One of such was Slade. He was always obssessed with Slade. Ever since they first fought him. He sure did sleep good that night once they knew that he was finally gone which actually didn't last long.

Raven was a quiet sleeper but Beast Boy could still hear her light breathing through the walls. It was funny to him. She was always so quite and peaceful. Even when he was joking with her and just driving her crazy. It was always fun to pick on Raven for some reason. Although he never knew why.

Starfire was also a quiet sleeper. She is a very friendly and sweet person. That's what he liked about her. She could never do any wrong. He could tell she was sleeping soundly.

There was Cyborg. He almost always snored but tonight he slept quietly. It was really strange to him. Cyborg is never quiet. He always had something to say and is always fun to hang out with.

Then there was him, the youngest titan. He could hear his own breathing but something was very strange about it. It seemed deeper and loud.

An eerie feeling came over him. A feeling like he wasn't alone. He could tell it was his animal instincts. They always come in handy when he needs them.

Then he realized _'There couldn't be anybody in the room or the security system would have gone off_. It was nearly impossible for someone to break into the tower. He still didn't feel right though. His animal instincts were never wrong. He began to hold his breath.

He waited for a while but there was nothing. Just the silence of the night.

Beast Boy let out a big sigh of relief. Then he realized, his feeling still remained there. He slowly rose up on his bed and looked around his room. His sharp eyes saw the comic books, magazines, and old pizza boxes illuminated by the moon. But there was nobody was there.

He sighed and laid back down underneath his covers and closed his eyes. It remained silent for a short time. He could still hear his teammates snores. It seemed to calm him down. _'There wasn't anyone there in the room' _He kept thinking to himself. _'Just me' _

A loud hiss echoed through his room. He popped his eyes open, his eyes glued to the ceiling. There, rights above him, was a beast. Not just any beast. His fur was red. It was Adonis.

'_Oh crud' _he thought. He seemed to be frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think straight. All he could do was stare at the menicing eyes of the angry beast.

Adonis began to growl. He was angry at him. Angry at _him. _Beast Boy knew something was wrong with Adonis yesterday but he hoped it didn't have to do with the beast. Obviously, he was dead wrong.

"Adonis, listen to me. You don't want to do this. You are in control. You have to calm down. We can help you. I can help you gain control. Just calm down," Beast boy begged.

The beast did not show any signs of mercy. He let out a roar and lifted his claws out of the ceiling.

Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs as Adonis pounded on top of him ready to kill him if he dared to defended himself.

He was pinned underneath the huge mass of the beast. He couldn't move. He struggled to break free and tried to turn into a gorilla but it was no use. All he could do was stare at the angry eyes of Adonis, inches away from his face and wait for his fate.

* * *

This chapter is really short but the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer. Please tell me any mistakes or anything that I need to work on. Flames are welcomed so please Read and Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this took me forever to write! I am soooo sorry about that. I will try to get updates a little bit fast. lol

Thanks to the people who have reviewed and have enjoyed my story. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Its strange how a deer will be walking around during the night and come across a road. When the unfortunate deer crosses the road a bright light will suddenly appear out of no where, completely startling the deer, causing him to be unable to move. The deer might come out of his terror or he might not. If he doesn't move he will be killed. 

This is how Beast Boy felt. Completely terrified and unable to move. All he could do was just stare into Adonis's angry eyes like the deer stares into the bright light.

If he doesn't move he will be killed.

The beast growled and lifted a clawed arm high in the air, way above its head, ready to strike down. Beast Boy watched in complete terror as the beast's claws came down with such a force that he didn't have time to even flinch until he felt the pain shoot through his abdomen.

He cried out in agony. Deep, red blood poured from his side. The hot, sticky liquid seeped through his uniform and into his bed.

Adonis wasn't finished. He ripped his claws into Beast Boy's uniform collar and threw him into the wall as if he was a ragged doll.

Beast Boy hit the wall violently with a thunderous bang and fell flat on his stomach. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as the pain shot through his body.

Why was this happening? What was Adonis doing here?

His shaky arms lifted him against the wall. Sweat poured from his face. He scooted his head back against the wall. Spots began to slur his vision. His head started spinning. Reality twirled around him.

Beast Boy laid there defeated. There was nothing he could do. He could try to fight back but it would be useless. The only way to defeat Adonis was to become the beast himself but he was too weak to even try.

The Beast growled making a grumbling sound in his chest. An eerie silence filled the room reminding the green Titan the only way he would be saved is if his friends would have heard the howls and screams and come to the rescue. Why haven't they came yet? An uncanny thought raced across his mind, _Was he going to die?_

The Beast began to prowl, hunting his prey. He lowered his body and pounced with a jerk force.

_Everything turned black._

_---_

Something odd happens when a loved one or friend is faced in danger. You see their eyes full of fear and pain, screaming at you to make it all stop. To save them from this torture. One of your greatest fears is that you might not be able to save them. That you can do nothing. Only stare into their tear-stained eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

Robin has always had this fear. As the leader of the team, he has to be strong and not let judgment be impaired by emotions, but sometimes bad things happen to good people. Most usually the people he is closest to.

Robin knows as the leader of the Teen Titans, he has to be brave and valiant. He has to lead not only his teammates but his friends. His_ family_. What would happen if one of the team is put in danger and is in the brink of life or death. What would he do if for once his life he didn't _know what to do_? What if his teammate needed him and there was nothing he could do but look into their eyes and say, "Sorry, but I can't help you." How could he live with himself?

Robin always made sure they were always ready. He made sure they trained until they where perfect. He became obsessed when a villain would become close of being too much they could handle. He always had a fear of losing them. His only family left in the world.

Robin's worst fear came true that night.

He heard the screams and cries. He heard the growls and rumbles.

And for once in his life he was staggered, frightened like a deer stares into the bright light.

Reality struck when Beast Boy cried out in terror. Robin pounced off of his bed and ran to the aid of the youngest Titan. Voices screamed in his head to run faster. His heart pounded in his chest.

What if he didn't make it in time? What if there was nothing he could do but just stare into Beast Boy's tear stained eyes and let him die? He looked up to him as a hero, as a big brother. What if he failed him?

Robin stood at the threshold of Beast Boy's door. The screams and muffled cries had stopped. That wasn't a good sign.

Was the Beast still in there? Maybe it was just Beast Boy, having a bad dream or something. Or he could even be playing a joke. Just last month, Beast Boy and Cyborg went into a frenzy of pranks until Raven was hit in the head with a flying meat pie. She was furious for two weeks.

Robin knew Beast Boy better than that. He would never do anything as stupid or selfish as faking an attack. But then again, you never know with him.

Robin had a gut feeling something was wrong. He lifted a freeze-disk out of his belt and held it in his hand, ready to throw it if anybody strikes out at him.

"Beast Boy, are you in there," Robin knocked softly.

There was no answer.

"Beast Boy, is everything alright," he asked again, fear beginning to develop inside his body. Robin knew something was wrong. He leaned close to the door and listened quietly.

A growl replied to his question.

The next thing Robin knew, the metal door pinned him against the wall with a force. He slammed his head against the wall, sending a sharp pain through his skull.

The beast began to approach the intruder. He sunk his head low, giving a menacing growl.

Robin rubbed his aching head. He looked down at his hand and noticed blood smeared on his neon glove. His leg was pinned under Beast Boy's door. Rich, red blood poured on his leg reflected against the moonlight. He stared into the Beast's eyes, full of anger and revenge.

Robin frantically tried to get his foot out. He pulled and pushed but led to no avail. The Beast began to get closer, growling at his prey.

Robin threw the freeze disk at the beast but it only held him in place for a minute. The fierce animal quickly shattered the ice as if it was merely glass.

The Beast came closer and closer to his new target. He sunk his head low, smelling his new enemy. He pounced, claws out and teeth bared.

Robin didn't even flinch as terror filled his body.

* * *

End of chapter. 

Tell me if this was too fast or anything so I can make the story sound better. I would really appreciate it. Thanx!!!


End file.
